Ryoma's First Feel of Love
by LiMe-SaKi257
Summary: Who is this mysterious girl, in which our little Ryoma has showed his human side? Sorry suck at summaries, pls. read and review. This is also my 1st fanfiction. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Complete Summary: Who is this mysterious girl, in which our little Ryoma has showed his human side? She can make Ryoma act like a real person, to laugh, to actually have a sense of humor... And in which can make a few heads turn for her, especially to certain Seigaku power smasher. And,  
please all of this are mainly fanfiction and nothing in the series like this happened. And if there are fanfictions the same as this one, I didn't copy anything. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Setting: A few days before the 2nd lining of Seigaku regular members...

Chapter 1: Who is she?

As Sakuno was walking home just after the practice, she was stunned to find a certain small tennis genius outside the sister school of Seigaku, the Emi (meaning blessed w/ beauty) Academy for Girls.

"Ryoma-kun? What is he doing here? His house was in the opposite direction" she thought.

Since she had to go pass him, and could not avoid bumping into him, Sakuno decided to just say hello.

"Ryoma...?" she said suprised.

As Sakuno was about to call Ryoma, a girl came out of the school, she greeted Ryoma warmly, yet polite sort of way, and in return so did Ryoma.

"Huh, Ryoma-kun was waiting for a girl?" Sakuno thought to herself.

"That can't be." she added.

Even though Sakuno couldn't get a good look on the girl's face, there was no doubt that she was drop dead gorgeous. As Sakuno hides, so that Ryoma couldn't see her.

"That was a close one..." she said as she sighed.

"I can't believe it, how could Ryoma-kun have a girlfriend... sniff..." she sobbed to herself.

As Sakuno walks home, not wanting to stalk or follow Ryoma and the mysterious girl, she still couldn't imagine how pretty the girl must be, since just the back side of her was astonishing,  
how much could the front be?

She couldn't forget on how beautiful her hair blowing in the wind. The girl had long,  
smooth, wavy black hair. It was like a starless night. Even though you could barely see her body,  
Sakuno made a notion that it must have been really fit and quite curvy.

With these thoughts she continued home, wondering "Who is she.

author's notes: pls review, bad or good is welcome. ARIGATO!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:Hey! I would just like to tell Frkissan (sorry if mispelled) and White Alchemist Taya that I thank you for your reviews. And I hope my reply gave you some idea of how things in my story just worked out. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Oh yeah, those contained in the ( )  
are my thoughts. ARIGATO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis... And the truth is, its such a shame...

Chapter 2: A Clearer Vision

The Next Day...

As Sakuno was walking home from school (again).

"This is one of the worst days of my life" she said as she sighed.

Thinking of yesterday, she hadn't slept a wink last night, not to mention taking a nap during class, and getting caught, wasn't the high light of her day and it was all because of THAT GIRL.

"Is she his girlfriend?" she thought while walking along the road. And with this on her mind, she wasn't really paying attention to anyone else, much to the road either..

When suddenly..

CRASH!

"Ouch!" she said while feeling her soar bum.

"Oops... Sorry miiissss..." the man said while bringing only half of his attention to her.

"It's okay. Nothing broken." she said looking at the person whom she bumped into.

"Momo-Sempai!" she yelled looking stunned.

"Oh.. Its you Sakuno-chan.." he said while looking across the road, still with only half of his attention.

"What are you loookiiing aaaattttt..." she said while turning to the direction Momo-Sempai was looking...

What she saw shocked her, and I mean it truly shocked. She saw Ryoma with THAT GIRL again. Ryoma and the mysterious girl was walking along the other side of the road, and she couldn't believe what she saw, her ever serious Ryoma was actually, laughing...

Both Ryoma and the mysterious girl went to a small cafe in the around the corner of the road. As Momo-Sempai remembered that place, it made him remember that he had once wished that he could go there with someone special.You see, it was quite popular, especially to lovers.

"What the hell is Echizen doing with a girl, a date maybe.. Nah, no way!" he thought,  
while starting to laugh, soon tears streaming down his face as he laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"Echizen, dating... HaHaHa... That's like saying that its the end of the world!" laughing even harder this time around.

Momo-Sempai has never thought of Ryoma as the romantic type and much less even know such a cafe, that was especially for lovers.

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno thought to her self, giving pity to herself.

As Momo-Sempai gained back his mind ( well, atleast, almost ) from the ridiculous yet loud laughing, he saw that the person beside him is close to tears. ( actually crying (-,-)

"Ah... Sakuno-chan..." he said softly to the girl beside him.

Sob-Sob

"Hey, Sakuno-chan... I'm sorry about... ummmm.." he said, finding hard to apologize for something he didn't quite know.

That sobbing and crying of Sakuno did not do unnoticed, soon people started to form around them, whispering "My, how awful of him to dump her in broad daylight" or "Poor girl, that boy must've been very bad to her".

"Come on Momo, THINK! For once do something! Make her stop crying! Hurry, you're making a scene" he screamed at himself trying to figure out what to say to make her stop.

"Ummm... Sakuno-chan, if you want, umm, we can follow them, they just went into a cafe around the corner." he said with an unsuring voice that became more and more worried by the second.

"Huh!" Sakuno said as she suddenly stopped her crying, startled by what Momo-Sempai has just requested.

"What the hell did I just say! She's never going to agree with that! It's not like her, it's not her nature to spy on people." ( not like you! ) he scolded himself in his mind while repeating the word 'baka'. ( meaning stupid )

"Alright..." Sakuno said in a whisper so low you could've sworn she was talking to herself.

"What!" he said in a voice much like a quiet yell but none the less looking shocked.

From that single word, Momo-Sempai's point of view towards Sakuno had changed completely.

"Wow! There's more than meets the eye with Sakuno-chan." Momo-Sempai thought.

In that exact moment, both of them agreed to the plan, both of them will pretend go to the cafe where Ryoma and the girl, order a couple of drinks ( of course they couldn't go to a cafe without ordering ) watch them like a hawk, and of course, from a safe distance from Ryoma's table.  
Momo-Sempai promised himself that he would never reveal himself again while following ( more like spying ), besides he couldn't risk getting Sakuno into trouble. But he always felt excited to know more about Ryoma since, well, he doesn't talk much, besides that fact that he doesn't like getting into a conversation with anyone and Ryoma lacks in the 'people skills' depeartment.

Momo-Sempai and Sakuno sat down at a table in the corner of the cafe, as they look to Ryoma's table to check what the girl looks like, but, unfortunately, they were disappointed to see that Ryoma's head was in the way.

"Darn! Echizen's big head is in the way!" Momo-Sempai wined to himself.

After following Ryoma and the girl through everywhere the seemed to have gone, not once did they got the chance to see her face. It was either Ryoma or some other stranger or even something like a pot, etc.

The last place Ryoma and the girl went was a small park, it was almost sunset and Ryoma was facing the girl, again blocking her face.

"Momo-Sempai, I think we should stop already. Maybe we're not meant to see her face"  
Sakuno suggested.

"No! I can't give up. I must know what she looks like." he cheered himself but only through his mind.

"I guess. But it would've been good if we got a good look at her face." he said in a dissapointed voice. The truth was, he still wanted to follow them, but if Sakuno was already tired and had already given up, there wasn't any other option.

Just then...

SWOOOSSSHHH!

The wind blew quite fast, the girl covering her face because of the sand from the playground near them came with it. Then the girl's hankerchief blew with it as well..

"Wait your handkerchief!" Ryoma yelled as he saw it being carried by the wind.

As he the hankerchief flying away from it's owner, Ryoma came after leaving the girl alone.

Both Momo-Sempai and Sakuno's gaze were toward Ryoma, then they both remembered that Ryoma was gone, the could now see the girl's face.

"A miracle.." Momo-Sempai repeated in his mind.

Both of them turning their attention from Ryoma to the girl, they were dumbstruck, stunned and amazed. Sakuno was right, the back side of the girl was astonishing but the front was more. There was no doubt that the girl was beautiful, she had golden eyes, sharp like Ryoma's but gentle all the same, her features were amazing as well, she had a nose which is not too pointed yet not lacking,  
her lips were red and kissable, her hair was no doubt smooth just like the first time Sakuno saw it.  
Her figure was curvy and in a way 'elegant'.

"Hey... Isn't that a uniform of Emi Academy for Girls?" Momo-Sempai said as he noticed the school's logo in the left breast pocket in her uniform.

"So, she really is a student from Emi.." Sakuno thought after Sempai-Momo's statement.

Because of the fact that their full attention was to the girl, both Momo-Sempai and Sakuno didn't see the return of their young genius.

"Here.." Ryoma said to the girl after retreiving her handkerchief.

The girl did not reply, but merely smiled, a soft and innocent smile. But for Ryoma, it wasn't as innocent as it looks, he had turned bright red because of that smile. A smile that seem to charm anyone.

Once more, Sakuno was more convinced that Ryoma and that girl has a relationship, and that she would find it no matter what the cost.

As Momo-Sempai and Sakuno bid goodbye and promised each other that no one would know about their little adventure, Sakuno will keep in her mind "the girl with the beautiful face" while the only thing on Momo-Sempai's mind is "I will never lose Echizen."

Author's note: (again) hey! I would like the readers to pls. pls. pls. read and review, doesn't matter if it's bad or good. ARIGATO! (again) -- 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Hey! I'm so sorry for the delayed posting of Chapter 3. And I would also like to apologies for all the mistakes I had made in the last chapter. (Seriously, I didn't know) And to those who had given me their reviews, THANKS! I hope you would continue to read my story. And one more thing, the replies I have given contained true facts. (about the story of course, and some of it's plot) Anyway please enjoy the chapter 3 of the story. ARIGATO! 

Reminder: Those words in ( ) are my thoughts.

Setting: Friday, 2 days before the 2nd lining of the Seigaku regular members...

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis... and yet again it's so sad..

Chapter 3: The Visitors...

It has been two days since both Sakuno and Momo-Sempai followed ( more liked stalked ) Ryoma and the mysterious girl. In Sakuno's mind lingers the face of the girl, her beautiful features, her innocent yet not so innocent smile, her sharp gentle eyes, her curvy body that seem so elegant and not to forget her beautiful smooth and wavy black hair that seems to be a starless night sky.

But as it seems Sakuno wasn't the only one who can't forget the girl's mysterious identity.

sigh

It was Momo-Sempai during their English class, he couldn't stop thinking of the girl, she was cute and beautiful, a little bit of both, and her smile, her oh so innocent smile, no, he could never forget it.

"I wish I had known her name or atleast had gotten to see her up close... sigh" he whispered to himself, unaware of his surroundings.

"Mr. Momoshiro Takeshi!" Iwadowa-sensei shouted for the nth time, this time, to the Sempai's right ear.

"AH!" screamed by the startled Momo-Sempai.

He had finally snapped from his daydream, looking confused more and more because of the sudden loud sound still ringing in his ear.

"What was that!" he asked himself curiously.

"Mr. Momoshiro, daydreaming in the middle of a class. Again! (especially in HIS class.) That is DISRESPECTFUL not only to me but also to your classmates. Is that the type of example you show to them." Iwadowa-sensei yelled in front of Momo-Sempai's face.

"Now go to the corridor and stay there until the end of the class!" he added.

sigh

"Yes sir..." Momo-Sempai answered.

Iwadowa-sensei is a stern man in his early twenties, he was the 'new guy' a year ago when he accepted the teaching offer in Seigaku after he had just graduated. He had a promising future as an artist but he had chosen to teach instead.

When he joined the teachers in Seigaku, he was pretty popular even up today, well what's not to like? He had light brown hair that seems to be uncontrollable and untamable, which suits him just fine, his eyes are sharp, and his body was well-built, but not too big yet not to scrawny. His looks make him more and more rugged, and making him quite popular with women and to students as well.

"What am I going to do with you Mr. Momoshiro? sigh" Iwadowa-sensei repeated in his mind as he went back into the front of the room to the blackboard as he continued his class.

Outside the classroom...

"Good job Momo, you just landed on the bad side of Iwadowa-sensei, again! If you don't watch out you're gonna get into more trouble." Momo-Sempai whispered to himself as if giving himself a lesson.

Lunch time...

"Adja! (a slang word from my country, meaning YES or GREAT.) I'm gonna go to the tennis court and play! hehehehe.." he said to himself, but it was so loud he seemed to be yelling to another person at the end of the corridor.

He skipped happily down the corridor attracting almost everyone's attention. As he went to the tennis court he was so excited that he didn't notice anything around him.  
When he...

CRASH!

Momo-Sempai had crashed with someone carrying a lot of papers. As their 'little crash' happened, there were papers floating down and all around him, and also around the person he crashed with. As the people heard the loud crashing, they immediately stopped what they were doing to watch what was happening.

"Wow Momo that's twice in one week." (when he crashed with Sakuno, remember?) he whispered to himself.

"Mr. Momoshiro!" the man said with a tone that seemed to be a loud yell.

"Iwadowa-sensei!" Momo-Sempai said quite nervously.

Momo-Sempai couldn't believe his luck, NOT! First, daydreaming in his class, second, this! Iwadowa-sensei must be really tick off by now.

"Sososorry sir, I ah, I mean..." Momo-Sempai said staggering to find the right words to make his punishment a little lighter.

But before he could finish...

"GO!" Iwadowa-sensei yelled.

As Iwadowa-sensei yelled, Momo-Sempai scuddled to ran as fast as he could, leaving only Iwadowa-sensei alone with the scattered papers on the floor. The people who were watching them suddenly started to work again, not making the slightest sound to anger an already angered teacher.

In the tennis court...

Kikumaru-Sempai was adjusting the string of his tennis racket while waiting for his opponent to come, and his opponent did come, looking pale, tired and quite out of breath.

"Nyaa Momo-kun! What took you so long! You were supposed to be here 8 minutes ago!" Sempai-Kikumaru commented as looking into his watch.

"And why do you look out of breath? What happened?" he added curiously.

"This isn't a good time to explain, Kikumaru-Sempai" Momo-Sempai answered.

"Come oooonnnnn, pls.pls.plllssss...Tell meeee... " Kikumaru-Sempai pleaded.

"Besides we have all the time we need" (well atleast, until lunch is finished) he pleaded once again to the tired Momo-Sempai.

Being a little blabbermouth,(a little!) Momo-Sempai couldn't resist the urge to tell about what he had done a few days ago, of course he couldn't just tell Kikumaru-Sempai what happened this morning, well since he'll ask who, when, where and how he had seen the girl, so he decided to tell the whole story, except the fact about who his little accomplice is. (can you guess?) He decided to let that fact slide away.

Momo-Sempai told Kikumaru-Sempai almost everything that had happened, the following(stalking you mean), the wind, and the girl. At first Kikumaru-Sempai couldn't believe what Momo-Sempai had just revealed to him and the fact that Momo-Sempai lowered to actually stalking Ochibi-kun (what Kikumaru-Sempai calls Ryoma, I think?)...

"Hey! I wasn't stalking Echizen! I just wanted to make sure the girl doesn't die of boredom, well, since Echizen has not one romantic bone in his short, little (all right, we know Ryoma isn't exactly cough tall, but no need to push it) body." Momo-Sempai commented in his defense giving a little tint of red in his face which of course is not much noticeable because of the embarrassment he had gone through. (mostly from Kikumaru-Sempai's laughing.)

"Ok, ok, I believe you. It was for the girl, not for your own personal reasons, hehehe" Kikumaru-Sempai said in a sarcastic tone, making the statement more of a joke than a serious comment.

"It's no laughing matter." Momo-Sempai said, sounding serious but a bit annoyed.

As Momo-Sempai finally reached the point of events that had happened this morning...

tsk-tsk

"I'm pretty sure Iwadowa-sensei is probably ticked off from what happened"Kikumaru-Sempai said in a you're-dead-meat tone.

sigh

"I hope not, I'm already, almost flunking his class (it's like failing yet not yet failing, in the middle of both, besides I don't actually want Momo-Sempai failing, do I, I always seem to be losing this constant battle in class, ever since I saw that girl. What's happening to me? sigh" (a constant battle from falling asleep or daydreaming, hehehehehe.) Momo-Sempai said in a very less energetic tone that he usually has.

"Maybe your smitten by the mysterious girl or something?" Kikumaru-Sempai said jokingly rather than an actual serious answer.

And then, by those word which came from Kikumaru-Sempai's mouth felt like a ball which had hit Momo-Sempai's head really hard, making him realize something, something he hadn't realized before. It was...

"Sorry! Could you please throw our ball back." yelled one of the freshmen boys playing soccer in an open area near them.

Momo-Sempai realized that, that... A soccer ball just hit him in the head. (Sorry couldn't resist. hehehehe...)

As the terrible incident (shouldn't that be an accident? maybe...) was finally over, Kikumaru-Sempai stood up, took the ball and threw it to the freshman.

"Thanks! And sorry again, Sempais." the boy apologized again while giving a quick respectful bow to the two Sempais.

"No prob.!" Kikumaru-Sempai replied.

As Kikumaru-Sempai waved a final goodbye to the boy, Momo-Sempai couldn't help but feel a large lump forming in his head.

"That kid must have given the ball one hell of a kick." Momo-Sempai whispered to his already damaged head.

The bell rang furiously signaling that it was the end of lunch... (finally...)

As the day unfolds, the end of class came nearer and nearer, until finally... It was time for the training of the Seigaku Tennis Club...

Seigaku Tennis Club: Locker Rooms

sigh (you know, I'm beginning to think sighing has become a habit lately...)

As Momo-Sempai begins to change with the rest of the regulars for the start of their training, he wanted to approach Ryoma to ask him about the girl and finally relieving him of the burden of his amazing curiosity. He approached Ryoma, while the little tennis genius was putting his shirt on.

"Oi! Echizen!" Momo-Sempai said in a crooked tone of voice.

"Wait a second! If you ask Echizen 'bout the girl, then he'll know that you followed him, and that'll get you in big trouble and not to mention your loss of dignity" Momo-Sempai's brain quickly explained to him, even before he could get the words "Who was the girl with you, Echizen?" out.

"Nani?"(you probably know what it means, but just in case, it means 'what) Ryoma answered quite harshly as he had finally got his shirt on.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Momo-Sempai said for a quick save.

"Come on guys! It's already time for your training!" Oishi-Sempai yelled at the slow moving Seigaku Regulars.

"Hai... Hai...Fukubuchou! (I'm not sure, but this means 'vice captain')" they all replied.

Seigaku Tennis Club: Tennis Courts

"Hehehehe.. The Seigaku Regulars will now run twice around the court, in one min. and twenty-five seconds. Those whom did not make the time limit or does make it, but is in the last place will have to drink my new and improve 'Inui's new and improved (hehehehehe...) Hyper Remix drink'." Inui-Sempai commented to the remaining Seigaku Regulars. (excluding Inui-Sempai himself and Tezuka-Sempai as well.)

gulp, teardrop

"No one in the right mind would even try to drink that" Momo, Kaidoh, Kikumaru, Oishi and Kawamura -Sempais and Ryoma thought while hammering it to each of their heads.

"Hmmmm... That sounds nice. I want to taste that as well. It looks good" Fuji-Sempai thought while he was thinking of how good that juice would taste. (Is there something wrong with him? Or is he just stupid? Joke only! Fuji-Sempai is my 2nd fave.)

"Alright, alright before you kill each other for the taste of my amazing juice, we'll start. Ready, get set, GO!" Inui-Sempai said shouting at he last word of his statement.

With those last horrible and tragic words, the Seigaku Regulars ran, running as if their lives depended on it. They ran with equivalent speed, until they finished the first task, miraclously without anyone at last place. They had finished at the same time with five seconds to spare.

"Well, well... No one got the last place to bad." Inui-Sempai said in I'm-so-disappointed-in-you tone.

"Never mind, now another trial, same rules except this time thrice round the court in two mins. Alright, ready, set, GO!" Inui-Sempai said and shouting at the last word of his statement again.

And once again, just like in the thought of almost every remaining Seigaku Regulars, except Fuji-Sempai, despises the weird drink, came with outstanding results. No one got last place, again.

"Fuji-Sempai, why do you compete. Why just lose, you wanted to drink the juice, right?" Momo-Sempai commented pleadingly.

"Well, smirk it's more fun seeing someone else drink it, rather than me. (SCARY )" Fuji-Sempai said after smiling a devilish smile.

"Well looks like no one wants to lose, all right, some of you must be losing stamina by now, same rules, four times round in two mins. and twenty-five seconds. Ready, set, Go!" Inui-Sempai shouted the last statement once again.

One by one, the Seigaku Regulars started to slowdown, then some of them just collapsed from the lack of stamina. (who wouldn't, running so much and all that time limit. It's a wonder these guys are still alive.)

First, it was Kikumaru-Sempai.(sorry to all Kikumaru fans, Ineeded someone to drop out)Kikumaru-Sempai has amazing eyesight and his flexibility, but is rather weak when it comes to stamina. Then Kawamura-Sempai.(again, I'm sorry to Kawamura fans)Kawamura-Sempai is amazing if he holds his racket,he gets a boost in power and speed, but this time no one handed him his racket. Next was Oishi-fukubuchou.(again, I'm so sorry to Oishifans)He had just ran out of steam to power his engine.

And then there were three left. Momo-Sempai, Kaidoh-Sempai and Ryoma were the only ones left, as they came nearer and nearer to the finish line. All three of them...

All. three of them collapsed just a few inches before nefore the finish line. So all the Seigaku Regulars all failed and got the taste of what they all deserved, a nice drink from his own special concoction.

As Ryoma and the rest of the gang were busy resting, they hadn't notice the strange visitor from the OTHER School.

Momo-saw this and immediately recognized the mysterious face.

SHE (SHE is the mysterious girl Ryoma was 'dating') was with another student from the Emi Academy for Girls ( first chapter ) and as they passed by, they attracted so much attention. The other girl was carrying a camera while SHE was being pulled ( more like dragged ) by her.

The girl with the camera was very noisy, but attractive none the less. She had blue sharp eyes, short light brown hair, that suites her personality, she also wears glasses, but if you notice her height, she's much taller to the mysterious girl.

"Maybe she's older.." Momo-Sempai thought.

As Momo-Sempai began to wonder yet again of why those two are here, he hadn't notice the noisy girl was going to his direction followed by the mysterious girl.

The Happy Trio (the three freshmen who joined the tennis club), Horio Satoshi, Katou Kachiro and Mizuno Tetzuo notices that andquickly went to where Momo-Sempai was sitting, they really wanted to meet the pretty brunette.

"Excuse me, my name is Kioko (meaning 'happy child') and I'm from Emi Academy, the sister school of Seigaku." the girl with the glasses and camera introduced herself to Momo-Sempai.

"Yeah, I know Emi." Momo-Sempai replied.

"Yes, well I'm the sports columnists of our newspaper. Me and my friend, (points to mysterious girl) is wondering if we could interview some of the tennis Regulars and take a few photos?" Kioko ask quite nicely.

"Oh, have you asked permission to Coach Ryuzaki?" Momo-Sempai inquired.

"Yes, we have. So we were wondering if you could introduce us or something, since your part of the tennis club." Kioko requested.

"Whoa! They only thought of me as a PART of the tennis club and not an actual player! Do I look that weak or something?" Momo-Sempai ask furiously to himself.

"Ahh.. Sure, I guess. sweatdrop hehehe..." he replied to the nosy girl.

"Come on Momo, keep it cool. Unless you don't, you can't meet HER." he motivated himself through his mind.

"Hellloooo?... You awake?" Kioko asked Momo-Sempai while he was in the state of daydreaming. (again!)

"Momo-Sempai, she's talking to you.." one of the happy trio, Horio commented.

"Oh! Yeah.. Sorry 'bout that, just kinda zoned out. hehehehe" Momo-Sempai said as if trying to clear his name.

"Riiiiigggghhhtttt... Anyway, could you please introduce us to the guy named Ryoma. I've heard his pretty good." Kioko said while stars appear in her eyes because of the excitement of finally meeting one of the tennis geniuses in Seigaku.

As the mentioning of the name 'RYOMA', Tomoka (Sakuno's friend and president of the Ryoma Echizen Fan's club, I think...) quickly went to whom ever it was talking about her beloved Ryoma, Sakuno closely behind. As the both of them approached the group of people, Sakuno quickly recognizes the GIRL, beside another girl wearing glasses that seems to be having a conversation with Momo-Sempai.

"Hey! Who was talking about my beloved Ryoma-kun!" demanded by the dying-hard fan of Ryoma, Tomoka.

"Tomoka-chan, I think it's not a good idea to be asking that question. (especially claiming Ryoma for yourself, he doesn't belong to you, he belongs to the world. hehehehe)" Sakuno commented as Tomoka continued to talk and talk.

Until...

"Sakuno-chan!" Ryoma shouted as he ran to the direction of the group of people. Everyone in the group now focused in Ryoma's direction, when they looked almost all of them looked quite shocked, except for the two students from Emi of course! (Kioko, the one with glasses and the mysterious girl) It was because of what they saw what shocked them, the ever-serious Ryoma was waving out, smiling and not with the normal smirk but a real smile, as if happy to see someone, while shouting the name 'Sakuno'. (my, my that certainly is a surprise, right?)

"Why is he calling me!" Sakuno asked herself as Ryoma closes the distance.

"How come he's calling Sakuno!" asked by the Happy trio, Momo-sempai, Tomoka and Kioko. (Surprised? How come Kioko knows Sakuno's name. Well you just have to wait. hehehe )

Author's Notes: (again!) Please, please, please read and review. Once again,  
good or bad review is welcome. (It makes me improve, I think? hehehehe). Oh! Yeah! Sorry 'bot the cliff hanger, (hehehe, smiles in a devilish smile) it's just I still don't want to reveal the mysterious girl name, yet. But please try to be patient, it will be in the next chapter, for sure! But chapter 4 is a little short. So again, I apologies.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: First of all I would like to apologies for taking soooooo much longer in posting chapter 4, it was because I was really really busy, I have summer school so I gave 100 percentof myconcentration and time to my studying. Anyways please, please forgive me. Second I apologies to all of my mistakes in the last chapter, again please give consideration, I'm still new to this. And lastly, I want to apologies since this chapter isn't that long. And thanks for the reviews! 

Setting: Same day as Chapter 3...

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis... But I wish I could meet them in real life.. (I would've died happy.)

Chapter 4: Finally Meeting HER...

Sakuno, still training to regain herself from the shock, because Ryoma was actually calling her name, quickly yet nervously walked towards Ryoma's direction to ease the subtracting distance between her and him.

"I still can't believe that Ryoma-kun actually remembers my name!" she thought again and again, amazed.

Ryoma was only about two inches away from her, still running, Sakuno wanted to greet him with a friendly greeting, when suddenly...

Ryoma ran right past her, Sakuno wanted more than anything right now was to cry, but she couldn't even utter a word or even a letter, much less cry.

As everyone noticed, at the moment where Sakuno was about to say 'hello', Ryoma ran right passed her, onto the...

Mysterious girl, everyone's jaw drop, especially Tomoka's jaw, well except for Kioko who seem to be a little intrigued of why her little friend knew someone from Seigaku, much less the fact that the boy who came running towards her was undeniably 'cute'. Unlessssss...

"Soooo, HE was the one she was talking about..." Kioko explained to her mind, as she remembered that once in a blue moon, (meaning once a lifetime or very rare) her little friend/assistant talked about a boy whom she is very closely connected to.

"Wait! She didn't mention that he was really cute." she added as a mental note.

As almost everyone, had readjusted their jaws back to it's original form, the look of shock still illuminates. Until our little genius began to make a conversation to the mystery girl...

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked inquisitively to the mystery girl.

"Well, we, ummm... We were asked to take a few photos and interview some of the Seigaku Regulars for the school's sports column.." she replied while feeling that heat was forming in her face.

cough-cough

Momo-Sempai coughed loudly. Ryoma quickly notices the seven pairs of eyes watching them intently, while feeling that his face was turning a bit red. While the mystery girl was turning redder by the second.

Everyone near the tennis courts, including the Seigaku Regulars, even Tezuka-buchou (I think buchou means 'captain') and coach Ryuzaki turned their heads and attention to the group of people.

As Ryoma quickly regained his cool and serious composure back, he...

cough

"Anyway, this is Sakuno-chan" Ryoma explaining to the dumbfounded people in the group,  
while pointing at the mysterious girl. (author's note: yes,yes... The mysterious girl's name is Sakuno, and she is also very close to Ryoma.)

"Ummmm...Hai! My name is Sakuno but please call me Saki." she said while giving a very respectful bow, a bow used when introducing yourself to a stranger. But these were not JUST a stranger, it was a group of strangers.

To some people those were only words, but to Sakuno (author's note: Sakuno, not Saki)  
those were daggers flying that aimed right through her heart and has broken it to a thousand pieces.

As quickly as Sakuno came back from the shock, she ran faster than the wind, tears falling from her eyes.

Tomoka, at first didn't notice the sudden disappearance of her friend, glanced at a running Sakuno. Like snapping from a nightmare, Tomoka ran to follow her bestfriend who seem to be heading for the nearby pond.

"Sakuno-chan! Wait!" Tomoka screamed to her teary eyed friend.

Momo-Sempai and the Happy trio still seem to be in the trance, until the sudden scream of the running Tomoka.

"Echizen!" Momo-Sempai yelled at the flustered boy.

"Nani?" Ryoma quickly replied with his usual, casual making Momo-Sempai lose his temper.

Because of the screaming/yelling and the dissolving of the group, some of the crowd then began to gain interest in the 'on going' fun happening and began to whisper to each other,  
statements like "OMG! I can't believe it Ryoma-kun made a girl cry!" or "This is quite shameful,  
fixing problems with girls in the school. Where everyone could see them in public!".

"How..How dare you make a girl cry, again!" Momo-Sempai yelled again to the confused boy genius.

"Huh?" Ryoma replied looking more confused now.

"Nani? First of all, I didn't do anything wrong. I only called Sakuno-chan. What's wrong with that? Maybe its you guys who made a mistake, not me." he added as he quickly defends himself to the much bigger Sempai.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything wrong! You made Sakuno-chan cry!" yelled again by Momo-Sempai making an explanation for Ryoma to get his mistake through his head.

"Huh! Wait a second! I'm not crying. What is this Sempai talking about!" Saki asked herself curiously.

"Now, Echizen, would you please go find HER and apologies!" Momo-Sempai yelled

"Fine. If that makes you happy." Ryoma replied finally getting the point of Momo-Sempai,  
while beginning to leave the group which had only a couple of people left.

"Sakuno-chan, please be careful around these guys. They're dangerous." he added as he began tracing the crying girl's steps.

In the pond...

"Sakuno-chan, don't worry I'm sure Ryoma-kun didn't mean it." Tomoka said trying her best to comfort her bestfriend.

But as Tomoka try as she may, her best friend would not stop her sobbing and crying.  
Tomoka wanted to say words like "Sakuno-chan please don't cry, Ryoma-kun is just stupid." or "He is just a meany, and should just rot in hell!". But even with all of her will power Tomoka could not utter the words, as if those words were poison and would kill her the moment she does.

Tomoka had lost her power to make her companion stop crying, so she decides that it is best for her to just stand by and listen intently to the words that were pouring from the ever sensitive Sakuno.

As Tomoka stand watch, an unexpected visitor and the cause of her problem began to appear in front.

Sakuno sensing the visitor, looked up with tears in her eyes as Ryoma stares at her intently,  
still not showing any emotion from his sharp eyes making Sakuno feel inferior to the boy genius.

"Here." Ryoma said with no emotion as he tossed a can of juice to Sakuno.

Catching the can juice made Tomoka wonder.

"Would you stop crying, it doesn't suite you." Ryoma said, as he uttered the last words, it made Sakuno's face lighten like a bright light.

As Ryoma disappear from their sight, Sakuno could not hide her smile, while the ever gullable Tomoka asked herself while feeling the emotion of hurt, a single question "Why?".

Back to the deteriorating group...

"That darn Echizen!" Momo-Sempai said to an invisible person in front of him.

"He even said to Saki-chan that we're dangerous." he added a mental note in reminding him to punish the junior later.

"I'm sorry, I can't help the feeling of being the cause of this problem..." Saki said in the most apologetic voice you could ever hear.

"No,no,no... You didn't cause this, Echizen did!" Momo-Sempai said trying to relieve the pretty girl.

"Right! Right! It's all Echizen's fault!" the Happy trio quickly said backing out Momo-Sempai's statement.

"Nani? My Fault!" Ryoma said while joining back the group while giving a threatening glare.

The Happy trio could not help but hide behind the tall Sempai.

"Echizen! Wait! Sooooo... That meansssss..." Kioko wondered while deep in thought.

"You heard right! It's all your fault, Echizen!" Momo-Sempai replied while keeping balance from the three cowardly freshmen pulling him behind. Until...

CRASH!

"Aha! So you're Ryoma Echizen!" a loud yell from the boisterious Kioko, making the happy trio fall down dragging the tall Momo-Sempai with them.

"ENOUGH!" a yell heard from the rear of the noisy group. A yell so loud, that after it was heard... Complete silence. A yell from an old, angry woman. A yell from Coach Ryuzaki.

After the yell, none of the group could face the hell that were upon them, but two dared...

"Hey, old bart, why'd you have to be so loud?" Ryoma said while giving the look of annoyance.

"Huh?" Saki said while looking at the woman and wondering who she was.

"Must be someone very important to silence everyone." she added.

As Momo-Sempai, the happy trio and Kioko looked behind to where the yell originally came, they were stunned. In front of them was a very ticked, old, wrinkly woman who seem about to explode, with bulging every nerve and losing patience as the seconds passed. And Ryoma's 'comment' didn't help one bit.

Behind the Coach Ryuzaki was Tezuka-buchou in his usual emotionless face, followed by a down faced Oishi-fukubuchou, a a very ticked Kaidoh, a smiling Fuji, a grinning Kikumaru, another emotionless face of Iniu and a 'what's happening?' look plastered on Taka's face.

"Echizen, Momoshiro, 3 laps around the court." Inui-Sempai quickly commanded.

"But Inui-Sempai!" whined by a certain Momo-Sempai.

"5 laps around the court, now." Tezuka-buchou quickly said to the junior.

Because both Momo-Sempai and Ryoma would not move, Inui-Sempai got Momo-Sempai's collar and dragged him to the direction of the court, the same goes to the boy genius.

"Hey! Let me go, Inui-Sempai!" commanded by Ryoma to the upperclassman.

"Yeah, Inui-Sempai! It's embarassing!" whined by the dragged Momo-Sempai.

As the two were dragged to the courts, Saki and Kioko could not do anything but stare in amazement.

"Saki-chan, I think we should leave." Kioko requested to her companion.

"Nani? We just got here, besides I thought you needed the interview and the photos"  
commented by the junior.

"It doesn't matter, I don't want to be in the middle of this scandal. Do you?" she whispered harshly.

"As for you two, why are you here?" Coach Ryuzaki asked in a commanding tone of voice.

"I...ah...um... Anyways, gotta go!" Kioko quickly staggered the words and as these words left her mouth, she quickly grabbed her friend and ran out of the school record time.

"Maybe Inui-kun would like her as a girlfriend." commented out of the blue by Fuji-Sempai.

"Yeah! Then he'll stop making those weird juices, and have some actual hobby instead of torturing us!" agreed by Kikumaru-Sempai suggesting to everyone to that he actually took the comment of Fuji-Sempai seriously.

Author's Note: (again) I hoped you like chapter 4, and I hope I'm improving. Please once again,  
please, please,please, read and review. Both bad and good reviews are accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry if it took soooo long to post this chapter. It was mainly because I was just so lazy this couple of weeks. The truth was I actually finished this chapter long ago in paper, I just didn't feel like typing anything. Anyway, I would like to apologized to everyone about my wrong grammar, misspelled words and everything else and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, and for this short chapter, I apologize. 

Warning: Very boring chapter ahead.

Setting: Saturday, a day from the 2nd lining of Seigaku regulars.

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I do own Saki, Kioko and Iwadowa-Sensei.

Chapter 5: It's not a date.

Finally it was Saturday, after the big scene that happened yesterday at school, Tezuka-buchou has decided to hold a practice session at the court today. Everyone seems to be quite early as the day starts, but maybe that was said to soon. It seems one sempai has woken up late and is rushing to school.

At the Tennis Courts:

"Let's begin!" Inui-Sempai ordered.

"First, a practice match, Eiji and Momoshiro." Inui-Sempai added.

"Nyaa, Inui-kun! Momo-kun's not yet here!" Eiji-Sempai protested. (A/N: Sorry it was supposed to be Eiji-Sempai not Kikumaru-Sempai.)

"Nani?" Oishi-fukubuchou asked.

"nods He probably forgot we had practice today." Ryoma replied.

"My, my, what is Momo-kun thinking." Fuji-Sempai thought.

Along the busy Saturday street:

Momo-Sempai rode on his bike along the busy street, thinking "I'm dead meat! Faster! Faster!" while munching on some toast he grabbed on his way out of his kitchen table.

Momo-Sempai pedaled as fast as humanly possible while trying to dodge everyone at the street. Until he almost lost his balance pedaling faster.

"Just past that corner then straight up until a few blocks then go right, then.." he said to himself remembering the fastest way to getting to school.

Just as he was thinking, he hadn't notice that from out of nowhere, there was a person who was in the way of the direction to where he was going, he tried the breaks but since he was going so fast, it was hard to stop.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Both of them screamed. While the other person was covering herself, readying for the collision, dropped what she was holding in order to protect herself.

Until finally the bike stop just in time, but as it stop Momo-Sempai was thrown away by the force, and had hit the pavement hard.

Everyone in the street eyed them with a "Oh my God!" look on their faces.

"Oh my God! Are you alright!" the girl asked with great concern at the lying Momo-Sempai.

"Oww, owww..." was all Momo-Sempai could reply.

"Darn it Momo! How many more of this 'accidents' do you tend to have!" he thought to himself harshly.

As he looks up to see the who owned the concerned voice that he was supposed to be bringing to the hospital because of his carelessness. He was shocked, his face turned crimson red and embarrassment was written all over his face.

"Great Momo! Of all people, you had to do this in front of Her!" he hammered to himself.

He couldn't believe it, his luck must have turned against him, of all people, it was her, it was Saki, it was Ryoma's girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked again, concern still lingers in her voice.

"Ye-yeah. I'm alright." he replied to her, his voice shaken, not from the accident but from the sheer embarrassment. While his face is still crimson.

"Thank God." she said in relief.

As the two share the moment, everyone else seems to go back to their busy schedules also relieved that they won't have to call the ambulance.

But the two were caught and to them time seemed to ceased existence. She smiled while he looked at her intently.

"God! She's so pretty!" he told himself again and again.

But soon enough time came back.

"Um.. Is there something in my face?" she asked Momo-Sempai with a flare of embarassment in her voice.

Momo-Sempai was so embarrass from the question Saki gave, that he immediately stood up, his face was red as a tomato or even redder.

"Idiot! She'll think you're a total loser, stating at her for so long!" he screamed at himself.

She smiled as she stood up cleaning her skirt for any dirt that remained, while Momo-Sempai averted looking at her and making a fool out of himself again.

"I, um. I-I'm sorry!" he said while bowing to apologize.

As he did so, he noticed that Saki wasn't even listening. She seemed to be looking for something.

"...?"

"What's that?" he said while pointing to something that was on the ground.

"Oh, my cake." she said with sadness in it.

The cake was destroyed, it wouldn't be edible any longer. There were icing all over the box and the ground.

"My cake, it's destroyed. I can't give it to him anymore." she said again, still with sadness in her voice.

"No! Now she's gonna hate me even more! Wait, Him? Is she talking about Ryoma?" Momo-Sempai processed in his brain.

"I'm really really sorry." he apologized again, still bowing.

"Huh?" she asked.

"He looks familiar? Have I met him before?" Saki asked herself curiously.

"Have I met you before?" Saki asked her voice back to normal as if nothing happened.

"Huh? Ye- yes." he replied astonished that she didn't cry, like Sakuno does.

"I'm really sorry for the cake." he added again.

"Oh! Don't worry about it I can always make a new one, it's just a shame that this one was wasted, but atleast the pavement is fed. heheh." she said in a funny way, as she laughed because of her remark, Momo-Sempai couldn't believe what he just heard and just went away with it and also laughed.

After their joyous laughter, Momo-Sempai still can't get rid of the guilt he is feeling.

"I, um. I really feel bad about your cake, so, um, I'll make it up to you by buying you lunch, tha-that is if your not busy." Momo-Sempai commented averting the reaction of Saki by looking away. Besides he needed to turn away his face so she couldn't see the patches of crimson plastered in it.

"You idiot! First you totally destroy her cake, then you ask her OUT! Are you crazy?" he screamed to himself, still waiting for Saki's answer.

Saki couldn't believe what she just heard, she blushed at her thoughts of going out with him.

"Um.. I gues it wouldn't be bad if I, um, did. So, sure." she replied with a slight quiver in her voice.

As those words came out from Saki's voice, Momo-Sempai's face quickly brightened, showing joy, excitement and happiness all in his face.

Their so called 'lunch' ended nicely, the truth was, they didn't just ate they also walked through the park after lunch, they talked about what they like, they hate, their hobbies and everything about each other.

Momo-Sempai found out that these last few years, she also lived in America and that she just recently moved here in Japan.

"Just like Echizen." he said to himself. Feeling a little jealous of Echizen for having such an amazing girlfriend.

She also told him that she also plays tennis but isn't that good. And her favorite hobby was just to paint. She said that she is a much better painter than a player.

He liked everything she told about herself, sometimes posting it on his mind never to forget, knowing her more and more by the second he has spend with her.

But one thing she hadn't told him was what was her real relationship with the tennis genius, what does Ryoma meant to her. He wanted to know that the most but he didn't dare to ask.

And in return he also told her everything about him, not mentioning Ryoma in order to leave that subject matter for another time. It was because he doesn't want to know yet, what they are to each other, because he was just starting to like her, or more. And because if that truth was to be revealed he doesn't want to get hurt.

"I really had a great time. Thank you!" Saki said while giving a farewell bow.

"Me too." he replied while giving her a wave of good-bye.

"Hmmm.. I think I forgot something today, shrugs never mind. heheh" he said while skipping over to his bike because of joy.

At the Tennis Courts:

"Hmm... Looks like Momoshiro forgot practice, I'll give him one of my experimental juice for a reward." Inui-Sempai said while writing in his notebook.

"Nya! Momo-kun! Onegai, please come to practice, I want to play!" Eiji-Sempai yelled.

Author's Note: Hello! I hope you liked this chapter, even a little. I remind again please please review. Bad and good reviews are accepted. And I would like to say that I will not post the next chapter if I don't atleast get 4 reviews. Sorry but my friend requested it.(She also has some contributes to the story.) And I would like to apologize for the short chapter. It was supposed to be longer but I cut it.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey! I'm so sorry it took sooo long to post this chapter. I knew I promised that as soon as I get my 4 reviews I would post ASAP. But I wanted to make some people wait a little longer. Originally this chapter was supposed to be a lot lot longer, but my friend told me to cut it half. Hope you enjoy Chapter 6. Please be considerate about the mistakes. ENJOY! 

Setting: Sunday, less than 24 hours before the 2nd lining of Seigaku...

Disclaimer: blah, blah. (you know what I mean --,). But I do own Saki.

Chapter 6: Unexpected...

Momo-Sempai's bedroom, early in the morning:

Because of the forgetfulness of Momo-Sempai, he was 'asked' by Tezuka-buchou to come the earliest, from all the regulars, Monday morning, to do errands and preparations for the 2nd lining, which will be conducted tomorrow.

"Hey forget that now, I'm sure I'll live until sunset tomorrow." he whispered to himself as if showing support.

As he erased the embarrassment he had to endure for forgetting practice, especially from the smirk Ryoma gave, he could only think of one thing.

"Arrgghh..." Momo-Sempai said while stretching his body in the cramped bed.

"What time is it?" he asked curiously to the invisible man in front of him.

"6:45! It's way too early! I'd better get back to bed and get some shut eye." he answered back to his question.

Momo-Sempai laid once again onto bed. He tried to sleep, but unexpectedly, he couldn't. Not with the appearance of Saki's face every 5 seconds in his mind.

"Not again! Why do I always see her face every time I close my eyes!" he asked himself harshly.

sigh

After seeing Saki, seeing her angelic face, he would always have a hard time sleeping, having her face imprinted in his mind. And he also have a hard time concentrating lately when he starts to daydream, making everything a mess in the end.

Because of the constant envading of Saki in Momo-Sempai 's mind, he asked himself 2 important questions:

First, if he is simply having a small crush, just plain puppy love.

Or...

Second, if he has completely and utterly fallen head over heals with her, to put it simply, he is in love.

"No I can't! She's Echizen's girl! Have you forgotten that tiny fact! So it's impossible for you to have her, she's already taken!" his brain yelled at him, explaining the reasons of why it could never work out.

"But then, why?" he whispered as if contradicting his own mind.

"No, no, no! My mind has to be correct! She doesn't have the right attitude!" he screamed while looking at his bedroom ceiling. (A/N: hey, I'm sorry to interrupt 'bout the attitude stuff, my friend said that Momo-kun likes girls with out-going personality, like Anne Tachibana, so I apologize if I'm wrong.)

After a few minutes debating with himself, he decided to give sleeping another chance.

Ryoma's house:

"Ryoma-kun! Time to wake up. You have to do something important today, remember?" Rinko-sama, Ryoma's mother said while knocking softly at the door.

"zzzzzzz..."

"Ryoma-kun! Wake up." she said once again.

"..." still no reply.

"Ryoma-kun!" she said with a bit more harshness in her voice.

grumble-grumble

"Hai. I'm awake mom." Ryoma finally replied with a muffled voice.

Ryoma yawned as he awoke from his bed, Karupin sleeping peacefully beside him.

"That's better. Now go get change." she told him.

After a few minutes, Ryoma got up, changed, went to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth, until finally he was ready to go down and eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun." Nanako, Ryoma's college cousin said with a smile.

"Good morning." Ryoma replied rather politely.

"Will you be out today?" she asked curiously.

"Hai. I have something important to do." he replied in his usual, casual voice.

After he ate his breakfast, consisting of mostly of toast, he went directly out the front door. He was wearing his usual cap, his usual clothes he wears for practice, which seemed like he is going to a match and on his shoulder hangs his ever-so-dependable racket.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun." a familiar sweet voice greeted him on his way out of the temple.

"Ohayo Sakuno-chan." (A/N: Ryoma calls Saki, Sakuno.) he replied to her greeting while giving her a polite bow.

"It's good to see you up so early in the morning." Saki said while giving him the sweetest smile.

Because of her smile, Ryoma suddenly blushed. Even though he was always given that smile since they were only children, he still couldn't get used to that.

"I, um, yeah... Bye!" he said staggering for words, and when no words came, he immediately left.

As Ryoma ran away, Saki had a questioning look stamped on her face.

Momo-Sempai's room, once again:

After forcing himself to sleep, Momo-Sempai had kept his eyes shut for almost an hour now, but had no success in forgetting Saki. Her face seem to appear again and again, like a broken down song in his mind.

His head's temperature rose as he opened his eyes and quickly sat on his bed, he couldn't control his temper, it was blazing like hell. His anger wasn't the fault of Saki, not wanting to leave his mind, it was for the fact that his own mind did not follow him and continues to flash her again and again. He couldn't believe it, he was angry with his own mind.

"Well, is this what you call a good morning!" he told to his brain wanting it to feel guilty at the torture it has been giving him.

He then rose from his bed, paced around the room thinking of a possible solution to take his mind of his 'problem'. Then it hit him, it was a stroke of genius. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it before.

"I need to concentrate my mind on just one thing, Tennis!" he quickly pointed out, making him proud of his own intellectual achievement.

"A good tennis match will fix those loose screws on my head." he said as if defending a new found theory.

"But. Who to call?" he asked himself curiously.

As he start to deduce who would be most suitable opponent from his co-members, he started to count off those he think would win against him easily.

"Tezuka-buchou, no. He'll win as soon as his racket hits the ball. Same with Fuji-Sempai. Inui-Sempai, of course no, he'll take it as my training and you know what happens to those training, if I make a mistake, he'll make me drink that unedible 'vegetable' juice." he said, as he uttered the last words, he thought of a small scene where he had made a mistake while Inui-Sempai was handing him the juice with a sadistic smile plastered on his face, then a villain like laugh.

With those horrible thoughts, Momo-Sempai shivered.

"Bad thoughts. Horrible thoughts. Must get back to my count-offs. Let's see,  
Kawamura-Sempai probably too busy helping their family business. Of course, not that ugly snake. (A/N: sorry to all Kaidoh fans for this comment, but he and Momo are rivals) We'll just start arguing and bickering, and just end up with nothing but steaming heads. So, that means there are only 3 choices left. Oishi-fukubuchou, Eiji-Sempai and Echizen." he said while giving a scratch on the chin.

He had decided to call all 3 of them, and whoever says yes first will do. He went down immediately and went to the phone, he first dialed Oishi-fukubuchou's number.

"Hello, Oishi residence." a familiar voice stated in the other line.

"Oishi-fukubuchou?" Momo-Sempai asked curiously.

"Hai. Speaking. Who is this?" Oishi-fukubuchou asked the caller.

"It's me, Momo-kun." he replied, sounding joyful.

"Oh! Momo, what seems to be the problem?" Oishi-fukubuchou asked inquisitively.

"I was wondering if you would like to play a game with me today. So can 'ya" he said, making it sound like a hopeless request.

"Gomen. But I'm busy today, I have a report due on Monday." Oishi-fukubuchou flatly denied Momo-Sempai's request, trying to make himself sound sympathetic to the person in the other line.

"Is that so. Thanks anyway." Momo-Sempai replied with sadness traced in his voice.

After putting down the phone, he was struggling deeply whether or nor to call Eiji-Sempai. In the end, he dialed Eiji-Sempai's number, with a little more hope.

"Hello! This is Eiji speaking! Who is this?" Eiji-Sempai said with his always happy-go-lucky voice.

"This is Momo-kun." he replied.

"Nyaaaaa! Momo-kun, how come you didn't go to practice yesterday! I waited for our match all day long!" Eiji-Sempai commanded for an answer and fast.

sweat-drop

Even though Momo-Sempai was in the other telephone line, he could sense that the Sempai was glaring at him.

"I guess he hasn't forgiven me for that. I hope he wouldn't decline what I'm going to ask him." Momo-Sempai thought.

"Gomen Eiji-Sempai. I forgot, because I had this accident where I almost made someone visit the hospital." he replied making his voice as pitiful as possible to make the Sempai forgive and forget.

"Okkaaayyy." Eiji-Sempai said in an I-don't-believe-you tone.

"Anyway, the reason I called you was, I was wondering if you could play a match with me today." he said, even bowing as if the person in the other line could actually see .him

"Today? I can't Momo-kun. I have to wash Daigoro, (A/N: his teddy bear) and I still have to buy another toothpaste, I heard there is a new flavor out and I really want to try it." Eiji-Sempai reasoned.

Momo-Sempai has now lost all hope to the possibility of him having a good tennis match.

sigh

"Well thanks anyway Eiji-Sempai. And good luck to you finding that toothpaste. Bye." he said in a gloomy voice.

"Bye! Uxe-to! (meaning 'wait') Do you want to give that toothpaste a try? We could go together. Nyaa Momo-kun!" Eiji-Sempai exclaimed with enthusiastic.

"No thanks! I have a hunch that it'll probably taste like Inui-Sempai's vegetable juice." he shuddered at his thought.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway." he replied to the Sempai.

"Didn't think so. I'm so excited, I can already taste that toothpaste! Bye" Eiji-Sempai said with a tone of happiness, as he did so, he quickly put down the phone.

sigh

Momo-Sempai sighed as he saw that his luck wasn't changing. His last change of making this a good day was Ryoma's sure-I'll-play-with-you-but-make-sure-you-don't-cry-when-I-beat-you answer.

But it wouldn't matter, even if Echizen's ego was twice as big as Jupiter, he just wants to play, forget and enjoy, especially the forget part.

So, again, putting a little bit more faith, he dialed Ryoma's number.

First ring... No answer.

Second ring... Still no answer.

Third ring...

"Hello. Echizen residence." a girl's voice answered.

"Huh? A woman's voice? Must be Echizen's mother or something. But if it is his mother, she sounds a bit young." he thought in his now overly worked brain.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. I'm looking for Ryoma. Could I speak with him?" Momo-Sempai asked politely to the girl in the other line.

"Gomen Mr. Momoshiro, I'm afraid Ryoma-kun has gone out early this morning" the girl said in a apologetic tone.

"Mr. Momoshiro! Do I sound that old? My name is Momo not Mr. Momoshiro. Mr. Momoshiro is my father not me." he screamed in his mind.

"I-Is that so. Well thanks anyway." he said disappointed.

"Gomen Mr. Momoshiro, but, I, um. Well I have to put the phone down now, that is if you don't have anything else to say." she requested politely.

"Oh! Sure. Sorry to take your time. Bye." he said as the other line went dead.

After placing the phone on the receiver, he sighed, he then rushed to his room, went straight to bed.

"Surely a day of lucks for me. Yeah right! What should I do now? Every card fell in the wrong place. It seem like even if I shake the hell and heaven, I couldn't have my brain repaired. Everything I planned went to ruins. And my luck has died, ever since I followed Echizen. Is this what they call 'karma'?" he asked himself despite the fact that he must have looked like an idiot talking to himself.

"Well, atleast it brought you a lot of good luck. You meeting HER, talking to HER and being with HER." his mind said to him as if they were debating, emphasizing the word 'HER'.

After half an hour, thinking, debating and summarizing everything, he has finally decided that it was a good thing.

"Maybe a stroll outside can clear my head. And if I'm lucky, someone good might play with me." he decided.

He immediately went to the bathroom and took a shower, he then dressed and arranged everything he needed for his 'stroll'. After fixing himself and his things, he went down to get some breakfast.

"Hi mom. What's for breakfast?" Momo-Sempai asked his mother, who was cooking eggs at the kitchen stove.

"Omelet and rice. Where are you off to now? It's a miracle you woke up early" Mrs. Momoshiro commented.

"Don't tease mom. I'll have a match with someone, somewhere out there. And I hope that, that someone is a great player.

"Really? A match? Maybe you will just have a date with someone, somewhere out there. Maybe that tennis match you were saying is just an alibi. Right?" Mrs. Momoshiro said in very a sarcastic tone. She sounded as if everything she said was just a joke. And if it was, then it was a darn good joke, making Momo-Sempai crimson red.

"Ma, stop it, will you? My whole morning is already ruined and you're not helping, you're making it worse." he pleaded to her mother as he got his composure back.

"It was just a joke. Come, on you didn't take it seriously, did you? Anyway, don't worry to much. Remember, 'every bad luck has a corresponding good one.'" she said to her son, while her son was busy looking at the air.

Momo-Sempai relish in the saying his mother has just said. He quickly thought of good lucks he would surely love.

"I want to have my on fan club, pretty girls screaming and dying for my autograph." he thought sheepishly.

"Or.. Maybe.." he thought of something else.

"I can have a date with Saki-chan." he said in his mind.

He blushed when he realized where his mind was going. He couldn't believe what he was actually thinking. He tried to suppress it and concentrate on what he was actually eating, while he was screaming in his mind 'Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!' again and again.

After finally finishing his breakfast, he got his things and went out. Hoping that, that someone was somewhere they could actually meet and finally have a great match. As he repeated the words 'Goodluck Momoshiro Takeshi!"

A cafe with the Happy Trio, Tomoka and Sakuno(the real one):

"So it's decided, after the 2nd lining of the Seigaku regulars, we'll host a party, right?" Horio said making his statement sound as positive as it can.

"Right!" Tomoka agreed along with Katou Kachiro and Minzuno Tatzuo (the last 2 members of the Happy trio.)

But the shy Sakuno did not respond to the question and remained silent. Tomoka noticed this immediately and asked herself, was Sakuno-chan just to embarrass to answer, since they were being eyed by some of the other customers for being too noisy or was it because she still hadn't got the name thing out of her system.

"It can't be the 1st one, besides what does those people care if we make a few noise, we're paying customers." she proudly dictated to herself.

"Yeah, that must be it! Ryoma-my-love was so cold. Putting aside Sakuno-chan's feelings just for a weird and ugly girl!" she told her mind.

sigh

Sakuno sighed, she thought that after the incident, and everything was patched up again between her and Ryoma, she would eventually forget how much the incident had scarred her.

"So, was that the reason he couldn't remember my name. Because if he would say my name he would always think of someone else." her mind told her.

"Because he would always think of her and not of me." she uttered to herself.

Even though Sakuno whispered the words to herself, the ever flamboyant Tomoka caught the comment Sakuno uttered. As Tomoka heard the sad words, Sakuno began to show tears forming in her eyes, and began to weep softly.

"I'm sorry." Sakuno quickly said as she began to stand from her seat and run away from the cafe and from the group, all the while trying to hard not to let even a single tear fall from her eyes.

She didn't want her tears to fall in front of her friends so she decided to run away.  
She ran because she did not want to look weak, pathetic and vulnerable in front of them.  
Right now, all she wanted was to cry and cry.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted as Sakuno ran.

Sakuno, still running away not stopping to even glimpse at her bestfriend. So Tomoka decided to follow her.

In the streets with Momo-Sempai:

"I really hope I get to fight someone strong." he prayed as he rode down the busy street with his ever loyal bicycle.

As he did so, he pedaled more quickly as if hurrying to the hospital to save a dying patient, because of this he reached a park in a short period of time. He immediately parked and chained his bicycle and searched for the nearby courts.

As he entered the court, every pair of eyes turned and followed him intently, eyeing his Seigaku regular's t-shirt, immediately recognizing him as a Seigaku regular. Even though being eyed by the many pairs of eyes, Momo-Sempai decided to pretend to not notice.

But he was shocked to see that out of the tons of men here, there was a girl. A girl he knew. The girl seemed to be looking at the vending machine, trying to figure out which drink she would like.

As Momo-Sempai went closer, he got of a glimpse of what she had bought, it was a Ponta, the drink Ryoma loves.

"Hi!" Momo-Sempai quickly greeted her, smiling his most handsome smile.

Author's Note: Hey! Can you guess who the girl is? I was thinking of asking you guys a question, who do you think will end up with Saki? And I've got a new rule about the reviews thing, my friend suggested for me to get more reviews is to request that after every chapter, one more would be added to the previous requirement. So now instead of just 4, I need 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Hope you don't mind. Again,  
Please Please Please review. Bad or good are accepted. Thank you!


End file.
